Princess of Darkness
by mserikamae
Summary: This is my first fanfic so no flames. A young woman full of light brought into the darkness of betrayal and hate when Templars come into her life. Running to Italy out of fear she embarks her journey. Ezio/OC story with a slight rewrite, but fallows the story line. ( Chapters 1-3 are my OCs back story)
1. Prologue

Intro:

I am a mutt among thoroughbreds. My name is Raven Kamiñski I am Polish, Russian, German, Irish, and French. Many say it makes me a mark of shame, but I say it makes me stronger. I have learned several languages so I can communicate with my family members that live all over Europe. I know Polish, Russian, German, French, Gaelic, and newly learned Italian. This is my story.

**The Beginning: Poland**

There is a large crowd in the middle of a small village square. The crowd is standing in a circle; they are cheering in excitement with a mixture of boos and snide comments. In the middle of the circle stands a tall, built man. He is having a standoff with a young woman half his size. She wears a long sleeve white blouse with a black corset over it, accompanied by black men's trousers and knee high slightly heeled boots. Her hair is a long wavy mess of chocolate brown. Her face is slightly flushed and her stormy blue eyes show her anger.

"You arrogant **dupek! ** Never speak about my mother that way!"

"I will say it again! Your mother is a **czarownica,** mutt just like you!"

This snaps something inside the young woman; her fist goes flying through the air and hits the man in the face, breaking his nose. The man escapes his shock and clutches at his nose in immense pain. "You little **suka**!" Not anticipating the attacks, the young woman tucks and rolls out of the way last minute. Both are standing now and circling each other like lions about to pounce. The man charges again and the woman ducks low when he throws a punch. When the man recovers from his mismark the young woman charges him and thrusts her shoulder into his gut, knocking the wind out of the man causing him to double over. Then the woman knees him in the jaw.

"Come on, my grandmother fights better than you," she taunts. With that comment, the man spits out a tooth and charges after her. Anticipating the attack, the young woman goes to jump out of the way. Noticing the movement, the man grabs the woman by her leg, throws her to the ground and starts to attack her.

The crowd starts to break when another man pushed through along with some guards. "**Zatrzymać,** **zatrzymać**, that's enough!" A tall built man with shaggy black hair and wearing a blacksmith's uniform pulls the large man off of the woman. He pulls her up and grabs her by her arm, dragging her out of what remains of the crowd.

"Serafin, let go of me!"

He turns around with anger in his bright green eyes. When he looks at her—her face covered in dirt, small cuts, and bruises; her dirty clothes—his anger leaves his eyes. He embraces her and talks into her now messy hair. "Raven, why do you always get into trouble? That man could have killed you if I hadn't show up."

She breaks the embrace with slight anger. "Serafin, he insulted my mother and insulted our heritage."

Serafin embraces her again with less anger and more loving. " Oh **moja miłość,** you're a mess; why don't you let me fight for you?"

She looks up at him with a look of determination and cockiness in her eyes. "I know how to fight and I can fight for myself, thank you."

Serafin chuckles and steps back, taking in her current state again. "I can see that; if you wish to continue to defend your family honor on your own, then I will teach you to do so with a blade, so you can protect yourself better."

Raven looks at him in confusion, but with excitement in her stormy blue eyes. "What, really? I have been begging you for months to teach me how to use a blade!"

"Well it's not like I have a choice now. Come, let your mother practice her healing skills and get you fixed up."

Polish:

**- dupek: asshole **

**- czarownica: witch **

**- suka: bitch **

**- zatrzymać: enough **

**- moja miłość: my love **


	2. A new blade

Serafin finally leads Raven back to her home it's a medium size cottage on the outskirts of the village. Raven opens the doors with hesitation and enters with Serafin behind her. "**matka**, **ojciec**?" Raven looks around the medium size lounge room brightly lit from the many windows around the room and the large stone fireplace in the center back wall. You can tell all the furniture was hand crafted with love and care by a master carpenter all made with dark woods with contrasting light colored cushions. Raven sighs and plops down on a high back wooden chair. "**moja miłość **looks like they aren't here no need to trouble them with my fight".

Serafin chuckles and shakes his head making his shaggy black hair messing it up a bit. "Raven are you so afraid of your **matka**?" Serafin takes her by her arm and hoists her out of the chair. "Come **mało wojownik **she is probably in her healing room".

Serafin pulls a protesting Raven cursing him in every language she knows. "**ty mały diabeł**!" "Let me go you **con!**" "**ty malen'kiy d'yavol!**" "Wait till I get my hands round your neck **bastardo**!"

Serafin shakes his head and looks back at the struggling Raven. " **Basrardo**?" " My **mało wojownik **has learned Italian?"

Raven shakes out of his grip and takes a deep breath to get rid of her anger flushed face. "Yes I want to go there and explore new places, you know that."

Just before Serafin could replay the door to the healing room bursts open. "You **ptaki miłości **are so loud!" "I had to let my patient out the back be glad her baby didn't pop when you surprised the poor woman." Ravens mother finally takes in Raven's appearance. "

**mój Boże ** Raven!" "What happened to you!?"

Raven looks down and hides behind her messy hair and then looks up in determination. " A man in the village was dishonoring you and our family!" "I couldn't stand by and let people mock us, we do so much for the village and many treat us like **śmieci**!"

When Raven was ranting she didn't notice that her mother already has her seated on another well-crafted high back chair while she fusses over her. "**moja córka **what am I going to do with you?"

Serafin and Raven's father come into the room where they have been listening behind the door. Ravens father a tall built man covered in sawdust and wood stain chuckles. "My **mało wojownik **have you been defending our family honor again?"

Serafin walks behind Raven's chair and rubs her shoulders. "We could always just lock her up in her room."

Raven looks up at Serafin and grumbles "**Sie werden mein Tod sein**".

Serafin looks at her and grumbles "Don't switch languages on me". "Mr. and Mrs. Kamiñski what did **moja miłość **say?"

Raven's father chuckles and shakes his head. "My boy that's for her to tell or you could just secretly learn our family languages, with the others she has been accumulating."

From there Raven gets up with a huff knocking over the chair she was sitting in. "Come Serafin we have to go".

Serafin looks at her puzzled. "What do you mean Raven?"

Raven looks at him with annoyance "You said you would train me how to fight with a blade." "Now come lets go".

When Serafin and Raven reached his smith they begin training. " I think a dagger will suit you nice Raven, now let's begin".

**A Few Months Later:**

In a middle of a forest in a clearing Raven moves in fluid motions in a circle. Her wavy long brown hair is tied up in a ponytail it wipes around with her movements. Her stormy blue eyes show determination; as she wields a long dull dagger slicing at the air. Her long sleeve white blouse was replaced with a blood red short sleeve and off the shoulder blouse, with her black corset over it. She now wears more fitting black pants that hug her curves and knee high black boots with blood line designs featuring a small heel. Serafin steps out of the shadows his shaggy black hair is longer and tied back into a neat ponytail, also his dirty black smith uniform is now replaced with a clean Italian influenced noble's outfit. His bright green eyes have turned dark and seem to hold some evil. "**moja miłość** you have improved greatly a bit rough but soon you will be moving like serpent moving through the grass."

Raven stops short in her movement being startled by her concentration being broken. She falls down landing on her butt. " Serafin you startled me!"

Serafin chuckles and helps her up." Come my **mało wojownik** I have a gift for you". Serafin starts to walk away with a bubbly Raven at his side. When they enter Serafin's smith he sits Raven down on a stool. "Now were is it?"

"Serafin stop making me wait!" Raven bonces on the stool impatiently causing it to shake slightly under her.

Serafin chuckles "Ah here it is, a beautiful blade for my beautiful **mało wojownik**"

Raven takes the blade into her hands as it was made of glass. It was a long dagger that was made of double folded steel. At the end of the hilt a elaborate heart made of metal vines that converges down into the blade. " Serafin it's beautiful I love it!"

Serafin smiles brightly " I'm glad you do look at the blade closely it has a special message."

Raven looks closer "Oh I see it." "**Moje serce należy do Ciebie**"

Polish:

**- matka: mother **

**- ojciec: father **

**- moja miłość: my love **

**- mało wojownik: little fighter/warrior **

**- ty mały diabeł: you little devil **

**- ptaki miłości: love birds**

**- mój Boże: my god**

**- śmieci: trash **

**- moja córka: my daughter**

**- Moje serce należy do Ciebie: my heart belongs to you**

French:

**- con: asshole **

Russian:

**Ty malen'kiy d'yavol/** **ты маленький дьявол: you're a little devil **

Italian:

- **bastardo: bastard **

German:

- **Sie werden mein Tod sein: You will be the death of me **


	3. Looks like I am going to Italy

Darkness so much darkness how did it come to this? Raven sits in a cold dark room with no light just darkness.

**A Few Weeks Earlier: **

Raven walks in the lounge room were her mother is sitting humming a tune as she reads her medical journal. Raven grumbles "**matka **must I dress like this infernal thing limits my movement?!"

Mrs. Kamiñski turns and looks at her **córka. **" My girl you look breath taking, you should wear dresses more often!"

Raven is wearing a royal blue noble dress with silver accents bringing out her stormy blue eyes and her brown hair. Her hair is pinned in beautiful but painful braid. Raven plops down into a chair next to her **matka**. " Serfin says he wants me to meet some of his new employers, but I am worried about him **matka**".

Mrs. Kamiñski kneels in front of Raven and lifts her chin so she can see into her stormy blue eyes. "Why do you say such things?"

Raven sighs in defeat when she tries to look down her head is still held up by her **matka's** iron grip. " He has changed since those Italian nobles came into the docks and started doing business with him." " He is no longer the fun loving Serfin that I have come to know and love his eyes have grown darker, he dresses differently, and he is distancing himself from me keeping secrets." "I have watched him from the shadows whispering with those men, their tones are sinister and I don't think it's about making another order for a saber."

Mrs. Kamiñski looks at her **córka **with worry in her eyes. "Everything will be alright, I have noticed these changes too." "But this could mean a chapter is coming to your life, maybe all of our lives, we just have to wait and see."

A few hours has past and Serafin is now walking with Raven to a local pub. He now walks with more determination like he owns the world, and his eyes that have grown darker shift around as if telling people if they try anything their lives will end there. This scared Raven she felt as if Serafin she known and loved disappeared. They turn a corner and enter a back room. There several Italian nobles sat around a circular table. There was one that looked at Raven as if she was a piece of meat. This put Raven on guard making her hold onto Serafin tighter and letting her free arm graze her side were her dagger was hiding under her dress.

The one staring down Raven gets up to greet them he is an older gentlemen looking to be in his late sixties. He wears fine Italian noble clothing using blue and yellow colors. A puffy hat sits upon his head that must be hiding his balding head. "**Ciao **Serafin, and who is this lovely thing?"

Before Serafin could introduce Raven steps up emanating confidence that she did not have before. She knew these men were dangerous so she could not let her guard down. "**Ciao il mio nome è** Raven."

The older gentleman looks at her in surprise, because of her boldness but his eyes showed malice because of his belief and his brethren belief no woman should act like that in front of nobles, she was just a peasant mutt. "You know **italiano, **impressive."

Serafin watching the exchange becomes furious at Raven and steps in before she can crush his honor further. "I am sorry for** moja miłość **rudeness she does not how to act in front of nobles such as you and your brethren.

This was Raven's turn to be furious, but before she could reply the older gentleman speaks. "I forgive her rudeness, **il mio nome è **Emilio Barbarigo."

A now red in the face Raven takes a deep breath to clear the anger from her face. "**è bello conoscerti** , may I ask what brings you and your _brethren _to our small village?"

A now sitting Emilio and Serafin look at her in worry, but Emilio quickly recovers and smiles brightly. " Well business of course!" " I hear Serafin is the best smith in all of Poland and his blades are **molto eccellente**!" When Serafin hears this he straightens up in his chair and puffs out his chest like he is the most important person in the room. " Me and my brethren need good blades for our cause we are growing in numbers and we need good blades."

Raven could tell he was telling the half-truth but she knew she wasn't getting anything more from this Emilio Barbarigo. "Well **signore **I would like to barrow my Serafin for just a moment then I will leave you to your business."

Serafin looks at Raven with anger in his face, but before he could protest Emilio speaks. "**Ma naturalmente il mio caro**, Searfin take Raven outside and say your partings so we can get our business started."

An angry Serafin gets up and takes Raven by the arm dragging her through the pub and into the now cold outside. " Raven how could you do that to me you danced all over my honor in there!" "Those are very **ważny **Italian nobles who are a part of a very influential group that could set me up for life!"

Like those many months ago Raven is toe to toe with a man twice her size in a screaming match, the only difference was she is now in a very uncomfortable dress and she loves this man. "I don't care who they are those men are up to something I see the **zło **in their eyes, like the kind you hold in yours now!"

Serafin anger bubbles further "What does that supposed to mean?!"

Raven looks at what remains of her old Serafin "You have changed, you are no longer the Serafin from a few months ago; I don't even know who you are now!"

Serafin grabs Raven by her arms and shakes her "Why can't you act like a proper woman for once in your life?!"

This snapped something in Raven. Next thing Raven knew her fist landed on Serafin's jaw making him stumble then land on the ground. Raven turns on her heel and looks back at a very shocked and angry Serafin. " Finish your business and one you get your head out of your **tyłek **then we can see if we can salvage this relationship."

Serafin gets himself off the cold ground only regretting what he said for only a second. Before he enters the pub he fixes himself from the scrap with Raven then feels his jaw. A really noticeable, painful bruise started to form. Serafin grumbles as he enters "This is going to be a **ból w dupie **to explain." Serafin goes back to the table were Emilio and his brethren were sitting.

When Emilio hears snickering from his brethren he looks up to only see a very angry Serafin with a very noticeable bruise on his jaw. " Serafin looks like your woman need to be put in here place."

Serafin grumbles and sits down in an empty chair next to unknown noble. " It will clear up soon and I will talk to her about her manors."

Emilio just shakes his head. "You better if you planning on marrying that woman she will have to learn some." "If you are going to be in our order know this, a Templar needs a woman who knows her manors and obeys." Emilio looks off as he is thinking and slightly scratches his chin. " You know we can take her off your hands I have a friend whose son enjoys woman like Raven, or do you prefer we take her for a while and teach her some manners I can be very persuasive."

Serafin waves off Emilio and looks at the far wall." I don't care what happens to her anymore do what you wish."

Emilio gives a smile like a cat would before he would eat the canary. " Then its settled, I will have someone collect her later, now let's do business."

**A Few hours later:**

Raven now sits on a rock looking out to the shore her painful braid is out of her hair letting her long wavy brown hair to flow with the wind around her. Her dress is slightly torn from the slightly sharp ridges of the rock. Her eyes are filled with worry and anger, but not sadness Serafin has changed and she will feel no remorse toward the new Serafin. A sound of a twig snapping comes from behind her. Without turning around to see who/what is behind her she speaks. " Please go away and if your Serafin I'm not ready to talk to you, **dupku.**"

The sound of footsteps coming closer sound make Raven turn slightly. " Is that how you talk to **il tuo amore**?" " We will have to change that won't we." The stranger hits Rave on top of her head with the hilt of his sword just as Raven blacks out she looks up to see its one of Emilio's brethren. He gives her a evil smile and says. "My regards from Serafin you were just too wild for a Templar wife to be."

**Present: **

Raven sits in a cold room surrounded by darkness. Her knees are brought up to her chest and her arms are wrapped around them. She sits there calculating, to distract her form the pain of her bruises and scratches from her recent "lesson". "Ok Raven how are we going to get out of this." She feels into her knee high boots, in her right boot she find a plain medium size dagger. Then she checks her side and slides and feels that the dagger Serafin made her is still there. This makes her fear go away and she is filled with anger. Raven began hatching a plan in the dark she takes out the medium dagger and carefully hides herself makes her way to a corner of the room and stands in the corner and waits. Just as Raven gets into position she hears footsteps coming near the room. Raven prepares the dagger behind her back and waits for the door to open. The door opens flooding the dark room with light. It takes Raven to adjust to the light and pretends to cower in the corner.

One of the Italian noble now known as Templars came into the room. "Look at you cowering in the corner." "Don't worry you will be out of this room soon and off to **Italia **and no one will be the wiser."

Raven looks up at him slightly hiding behind her hair, keeping up the scared damsel. "What do you mean by that my **matka** and **ojciec** will come looking for me and they are very influential in this village."

The Templar looks at her and gives an evil chuckle almost breaking Raven's resolve. "If you're talking about that master **falegname** and so called healer **strega**¸Serafin make sure they will never come looking for you."

Raven looks up at him with anger in her stormy blue eyes. "What do you mean by that!"

The Templar chuckles and looks up in thought for dramatic effect "I hear their **casolare **had a really bad fire from their fireplace not being cleaned properly, sadly no survivors."

Raven was no longer playing the damsel hot tears were flowing from her eyes all she could see was red. She fixed her posture and stands in front of the Templar looking down hiding behind her hair. "So their dead" " You know what when I'm done with you Serafin is going to get a visit from **jego miłość**" Raven looks up at the Templar that has satisfaction and confusion written all over his face. When he looks at her his face drains and his face now shows fear. Raven's eyes stormy blue eyes looked black in from the shadows she was standing in and her face showed pure hate and anger. The Templar goes to grab her, but Raven was fast she ducks and dashes around him before he could react she stabs the Templar in the back making him give out a blood curtailing scream before he falls dead on the ground. Raven looks down at the and feels no emotion towards him it had to be done. She quickly cuts slits on each side of her dress so she can move faster so she can make a quick departure. Raven then quickly dashes out the door and runs down a long hallway. She sees the door isn't guarded and bursts out into the cold winter air of Poland's night. She takes in her surroundings quickly and notices she was at the docks the Templars have been keeping her in a storage warehouse.

Hearing someone coming Raven dashes left into hides in the shadows near the warehouse. When

the strangers passes Raven emerges and goes to her home. When arriving there the air is thick from the left over smoke and ash. When Raven finally arrives it was devastating. All she saw was her house demolished. Small flames fly up to the sky from cooling embers. Raven's stormy blue eyes are full of anger with tears about to spill over. Out of shock she falls on her knees and lands on something hard. Quickly getting up Raven sees there are two homemade headstones with her parents' names. Raven bows her head in respect her hair curtains around her face to hide the tears she is sheading. " **matka **, **ojciec **I promise, I will avenge your death ." Raven takes the dagger Serafin made her. "I promise". Raven dashes to into the remains of the cottage to see if she can salvage anything. Walking over charred memories and the remains her parents beloved possessions to find one of her storage chests partially charred. In the chest contained a long sleeve black blouse, a blood red corset, thigh-high, slightly heeled boots, a pair of black trousers, and a small pouch of money. Raven takes the contents out and packs them in a small bag she found. " Now the hunt begins."

Serafin sits on the stool he had Raven sitting on when he gave her the dagger he made her. Serafin sharpens a medium size double folded dagger oblivious to what was lurking in the shadows. Someone knocks at the door. Serafin sets down the dagger and goes to answer it.

Serafin opens the door to find Emilio " Serafin I just wanted to tell you that we are taking the weapons you made us and returning to **Italia**" " We thank you for the business and we will contact you shortly." As Emilio walks away her looks back Serafin. " Oh my men informed me that mutt you hung around with has escaped, make sure she won't be a problem."

Serafin closes the door with a small bit of worry in his eyes. He goes back to sitting on the stool and sharpening his dagger. " Serafin oh **moja miłość, **my you have changed."

Serafin gets up from his stool knocking it over and holds the dagger he was sharpening close to his side as he looks around his smith trying to find were her voice is coming from. "**moja miłość **where have you been?" " I have been so worried about you."

Raven steps out of the shadows in the corner of the room she was hiding in. " Serafin you always been a bad liar." Raven sets down the small pack that contains the clothes and money. She hold up the dagger Serafin made her. " Remember this Serafin?" She holds it up waving it around in the light for dramatic effect. "You let them take me Serafin". "They beat me everyday, the pain was excruciating." She is now circling a trembling Serafin in a battle ready stance. " They kept my in such darkness I would of fought back but I was so scared and it was so dark." Now Serafin I am no longer afraid of the dark, now lets begin." Raven lunges at Serafin, he tucks and rolls our of the way making sure his dagger doesn't stab him. Raven goes to stab his arm and Serafin blocks her with his dagger. Raven steps on his foot digging her heel of her boot into his foot and twisting it breaking several bones in his foot. Serafin lets out a loud cry in pain and stumbles back. Serafin draws back his dagger and swipes at her face Raven moves back at the last second, but his dagger grazes her face making a noticeable two inch cut under her right eye. In a fit of rage Raven moves fast making deep cuts in Serafin's thighs cutting tendons. Serafin lets out another cry of pain Serafin crumples to the floor now laying on his back. Raven looks down at him and as she is doing this Serafin tries to cut at her legs. Seeing this Raven knocks the dagger out of his hand with hers. Then Raven takes his dagger and stabs it through this right hand pinning his arm to the floor.

Serafin looks at her with desperation and fear. " So it comes to this, but **moja miłość** can you really kill me?"

Raven looks down at him with anger. She is now sitting on him using her left foot to pinning his left arm to the ground. " Oh Serafin, only if it were that simple." ´See you took something precious to me, now I am taking something that is your, which according to this its rightfully mine." Raven holds up the dagger Serafin made her she turns so the inscription is shining in the light. "**Moje serce należy do Ciebie **remember." Large screams howl into the cold night. " So much blood." Raven looks at her dagger that covered in blood just like her tattered dress. Raven steps over Serafin's dead body and grabs her pack and takes out the contents. She takes off her dress and uses it to wipe off the blood on her body and wraps the dagger in the dress. She now is dressed in the long sleeve black blouse with the red corset over it, she wears the black trousers that hug her curves, and the thigh high boots. "Now I need to get out of Poland." Raven runs to the docks to the harbor master stand. There she found the harbormaster asleep cradling a ale. " Hey wake up!"

The harbor master looks up at Raven not recognizing her in his drunken state. "Hey there pretty lady it's not my birthday is it?"

Raven rolls her eyes and looks down at him in anger. " I'm not a street worker **ty świnio**!" " I am a paying customer."

The harbormaster looks at her with a bit disappointment. " Then what can I do for ya."

Raven looks at him in annoyance. "I need to take passage on a boat as soon as possible."

The harbor master checks his logs. "Well I have a boat leaving in five minutes for **Włochy** it's a boat full of fish merchants though, not really a place for a lady."

Raven looks at him with anger " Get me passage now, this much should suffice." Raven hands over half of her money from the pouch.

The harbor master takes it greedily " It was nice doing business with you takes this pass and show it to the captain, the boat is called **ziemie uciec**."

Raven takes the pass and chuckles to herself "**Sembra che sto per Italia**".

Polish:

**-matka: mother**

**- córka: daughter **

**- moja miłość: my love**

**- zło: evil**

**-** **ważny: important **

**- tyłek: ass**

**- ból w dupie: pain in the ass **

**- dupku: you asshole**

**- jego miłość: my love **

**- Moje serce należy do Ciebie: my heart belongs to you**

**- ty świnio: you pig **

**- Włochy: Italy **

**- ziemie uciec: Lands Escape **

Italian:

**- Ciao: Hello**

**- Ciao il mio nome è: Hello my name is**

**- italiano: Italina **

**-** **è bello conoscerti: it is nice to meet you**

**-** **signore: sir **

**- molto eccellente: very excellent **

**-** **Ma naturalmente il mio caro: But of course my dear**

**- il tuo amore: your love**

**- falegname: carpender**

**-** **strega: witch **

**- casolare: cottage**

- **Sembra che sto per Italia: Looks like I am going to Italy**


	4. Meeting someone new

**One Year Later: **

Late in the night Raven sits on a rock outside of Monteriggioni holding a sketch pad in her lap. She is overlooking a small village, nestled in rolling hills. She wears a worn and patched long sleeve black blouse with a blood red corset over it; this is accompanied with patched tight fitting black trousers and wore out thigh high black boots. Her long hair wavy brown hair is tied up in a messy bun attempting to keep her hair out of her eyes. Her stormy blue eyes hold intense concentration as they flick between the scene before her and the pad in her lap trying to use the moon as her only light. Her hands are running over the page with haste as she captures the scene in great detail. Putting the final details on her sketch Raven lets out a puff of air and unfolds her legs and stretches.

A beautiful raven gives a small call and swoops down to land on Raven's shoulder. "Ah, Bohater there you are". The bird gives a loving chirp and nuzzles into his mistress' neck. "Come now, we need to get to our **wysypisko **we call home." Raven enters the village she was previously drawing. The streets are lively with people partying and dancing all over the place. From far away, this village looked like a nice harmless place, but it was filled with crime, prostitution, and poverty. Even with the crumbling buildings you could find some of **Italia's** finest partaking in the activities that went on in the village. Raven ignores the rowdy young men and old trying to entice her into their grasp and into their laps. Raven weaves through crowds and the tables set up outside for the overcrowded pubs. As she was passing a table she was jerked back slightly by someone grabbing her arm.

"**Ciao bella**. Why don't you take a load off and join me and my **amici**?"

Raven turns her head and looks over her shoulder to see who dared to touch her. The man who grabbed her arm looks about in his late twenties beyond the many lipstick stains and the scruff on this face he looked somewhat handsome, if by handsome you mean a face only a mother could love, if his mother was completely blind. His clothes that has several of wine stains on his Italian noble clothing showing he has had one too many. He motions her to sit in his lap. "So **in Italia più bella **noble son's come to play?" The man looks up at her as if she is going to accept his request.

Raven looks at him disgust. "**Mi dispiace, signore**, but from the looks of it you had one to many, and enough **donne **to make the filthiest whore look like a saint." Bohater gives a squeaking sound mixed with a chirp that resembles a laugh. She rips her arm out of his grasp and continues to walk to her home.

The drunken man gets up from his seat and motions for his friends to fallow. As he is walking toward her yells in anger. "**Si cagna **think you too good for us? I will show you and your **Uccello!**" Raven's hand twitches for her cheaply made dagger in her right boot and she quickens her pace.

Raven looks at Bohater sitting on her shoulder. "Bohater, **moje dziecko** fly above; I do not wish for you to get hurt, your old injuries are still healing **piękny.**" Raven quickens her pace and continues to weave through the crowds and tables. Raven turns down an alley trying to lose her pursuers, but it's too late.

The man from the pub and his **amici **closed in on her. " Well well looks like we finally caught you **cagna**!"

Raven, who backs up and hits the wall behind her, speaks in a cool, calm tone that does not match her situation. "Oh, boys, don't tell me I hurt your **sentimenti.**" Raven's right hand twitches as it nears the top of her right boot, which is hiding her cheaply made dagger. As they drew near Raven takes a step back, taking a defensive stance. "I suggest you should go back **di tua madre **and be good little boys."

The man who started the pursuit sneers at Raven and moves closer. "My, my, someone thinks they are bigger than they really are. From the looks of it, **piccolo, **I am much older than you." The man moves a bit closer with his friends hot on this tail. "What are you seventeen or eighteen?" Raven takes one step further back making her back hit the wall behind her. The man steps closer reaching out caressing her face. "So young and so beautiful, I am going to have some fun with you."

Raven whips out her dagger from her right boot. She yells in anger. "**Jak do cholery jesteś**!"

Raven lunges at the man, forgetting his **amici **are with him. She makes a few attacks only to be blocked. In desperation she lunges one more time at the man and gives him a small flesh wound on his face, cutting his face.

The man wipes off some of the blood and screams in anger to his **amici, **"**Prendete il pugnale da lei e tenerla ancora!**" Raven was surrounded by large drunk men who grabbed at her. She was able to throw a few punches and slice with her dagger, giving the men some injuries. In the mix of the fight, two of the men she was fighting got ahold of her arms and hoisted her two inches above the ground. She knew something bad was going to happen; she is now dangling above the ground with no way to defend herself. The man that was pursuing her has her dagger in his hand looking at it with malice—has he decided what he is going to do with her.

Raven looks up at Bohater and cries up in worry, "Leave, **mój piękny! **Everything is alright; I will meet you at **dom**!" Bohater cries in worry and flies away, accepting his mistress' orders.

The man holding her dagger looks at her in anger. "What did you say, you **suka**!?" The man punches her in the stomach, making her hair fall out of her messy bun and knocking the wind out of her. Raven wheezes and coughs up some blood.

Raven chuckles and looks up from behind her hair. In the moonlight, her stormy blue eyes looked almost black, which held anger and no fear. "**Myślisz, że to boli?** " She looks up more; the moonlight highlights her half crescent moon scar under her right eye. Raven uses what little leverage she has and swings her body kicking the man in the groin.

The man doubles over and looks up at her in drunken anger. "That it you little **suka** you are going to pay for that!" The man took Raven's dagger and raised it above his head, but before he could strike he was interrupted.

Raven saw Bohater fly and land on a ledge above her and the drunken men keeping her captive. Raven notices someone has grabbed the man's arm stopping him from striking at her. A gruff, but friendly voice speaks in an agitated tone. "I wouldn't be doing that **il mio amico**." Raven looks at the man. In the night shadows she can only make out only few features. All she could tell that he is a tall and a built man. From what little moonlight that was shining in the ally the man's right eyes looked white, showing blindness.

The drunk man before her tares his arm from the man with the white eyes grasp. " Mind your own business Auditore!" " Go back to your villa along with its dying city." The man turns from this Auditore. He looks at her dagger almost lovingly. " Now move along and let me finish my business, someone needs to teach this mutt a lesson!" Before Raven or the Auditore could register what was happening.

Raven felt a dull throb of pain coming from her side after she was forcefully thrown to the ground. Raven loots at her side and sees an inch of her dagger is embedded into her side. Raven looks up and see the Auditore is fight off all the men with grace that you wouldn't associate with a large built and half blind man. Raven sees that the Auditore is struggling and forces herself to get up. Once she is standing she looks at the dagger that's in her side and pulls it out, with much protest from Bohater that is now squawking on her shoulder. "Bohater he needs help, I am a **wojownik **and I do not lay around and bleed out on the ground like some scared **dziewczynka**!" From there Raven takes a battle stance and gives off a battle cry that would bring any sober man to think twice of crossing her, but these men were drunken idiots that took things way too far. Raven jumps into the fight giving the Auditore a look of surprise. Raven started to move in clumsy grace. She blocks attacks and manages to give some of the men a few major flesh wounds that they will have to create some ridicules story about to save their pride after this fight. Raven was able to knock out two of the three mean that were in the group. She turns to see if the Auditore needs help but he already has the man who stabbed her on the ground bleeding from a broken nose and a few flesh wounds Raven gave him.

" Ah nothing like a good fight, don't you say?" The Auditore turns and looks at her in concern. "**La signorina **are you alright?" Raven starts to sway and black dots start to cloud her vision. Auditore come nears her with more concern on his face. "I think you need a **medico**."

Raven sways again. " No **Sto bene** I just need to lay down." Raven tries to walk out of the ally way and stumbles. Auditore catches her and pales when he sees her in the moonlight. Her face was thin showing signs of hunger it also held her old scar under her right eyes. Her lips were stained with blood from her coughing up her own blood. Her clothing was another story they look as if they once fit but they are worn, patched, and too big. Her right side was covered in blood from the stab wound that is profusely bleeding. Auditore took off into a run to find is horse. Bohater protested and tried to stop Auditore as he ran trying to find his horse. "Look here you **uccello**!" "I am not going to finish her off I need to get her to a **medico**!"

Raven could hear the man talking to the posting Bohate. "Bohater stop." Bohater looked down at his mistress lovely and landed on the Auditore's shoulder digging in his talons with unneeded force. Once he found his horse the Auditore jumped on and cradled Raven in front of him as if it was a father cradling their sleeping child. Raven heard someone trying to talk to her, but their voice was unrecognizable and so distant. As she tried to muster up a reply she fell into the darkness she has become so familiar with.

Polish

**Wysypisko: dump**

**moje dziecko: my child **

**piękny: lovely**

**jak do cholery jesteś: like hell you are **

**mój piękny: my lovely **

**dom: home **

**Myślisz, że to boli: Do you think it hurts**

**Wojownik: warrior **

**Dziewczynka: little girl **

Italian:

**Italia: Italy **

**Ciao bella: Hello beautiful **

**amici: friends **

**donne: women**

**Mi dispiace, signore: I am sorry sir**

**Si cagna: you bitch **

**uccello: bird**

**di tua madre: your mother's**

**Prendete il pugnale da lei e tenerla ancora: Take the dagger from here and hold her still!**

**Suka: bitch **

**il mio amico: my friend **

**La signorina**: **Miss **

**Medico: doctor**

**Sto bene: I'm fine **


	5. Mario and Demeter

She no longer fears the darkness, she embraces it.

She no longer shuns the darkness, she is a part of it.

She no longer serves the darkness, she rules it.

**Four Days Later:**

Raven feels something wrong. Her hard sleeping mat has been replaced with something soft her and her thin scratchy blanket was replaced with warmth and comfort. Raven lays in a large king size bed. She is cocooned in a blood red blanket her head rested on large white pillows that are covered in waves of her chocolate brown hair. Without opening her eyes Raven grumbles in her half-awake state" **Cholera **I must be dead."

Raven hears a chuckle that makes her eyes snap open, and quickly try to sit up, but a dull pain in her side made her fall right back down into the soft bed she resided in. A older sort woman runs over to the side of the bed. Her hair is a short black braid and her light brown eyes are full of concern. Her plain light pink dress and white apron swishing around her as runs over to the large bed. "Oh **signora **try not to move you have been out since the Mr. Auditore has brought you here." The older woman kneels down so she can be at eye level with Raven. " I did not mean to scare you **signora,** I just didn't picture your first reaction to your situation to be so sarcastic."

Raven sits up on her making her hair to stick up in different directions. Raven looks at the older woman getting a better look at this stranger. Her face was fuller with a few wrinkles from ageing. Her black hair that's in a braid has some grey streaks another sign of age. Raven looks at her in confusion. " You know **Polacco**?"

The older smiles broadly "**solo una piccolo**, my **mamma **is **Polacco **and I haven't used it much since she died, so I am rusty." The older woman pats Raven's hand in reassurance. "Oh **me sciocco** let me introduce myself **il mio nome è **Demeter."

Raven gives the older woman a small smile. This woman slightly reminded her of her mother. "**Il mio nome è **Raven."

Demeter smiles at Raven and pats her hand again. "Well it's nice to meet you officially Raven." " Now let me help you up so I can change your bandage." Demeter helps Raven sit up and props two pillows up behind her so she can sit back.

Raven takes in her surroundings. She is in a large spacious room that is brightly lit from the large windows around the room. All the furniture is simply decorated made out of dark woods. While Raven is looking around she notices a dull pain in her side. She looks down watching Demeter take care of her wound. It is a small wound on her side that looks like it has been healed almost all the way through. Raven whispers to Demeter; her voice is shaky from slight fear and lack of use. "Demeter how long have I been out, and were am I?"

Demeter finished her task and looks up at Raven. Her eyes show concern and love as if she was looking at her own child. "**Mio caro** you are in Monteriggioni in villa Aditore, and you have been out for four days." Demeter goes to side of the room and takes a chair that was resting by a wall and places it next to the bed. "When Mr. Auditore came to the villa he didn't say much about who you are and how you came to be in this condition." "All he did was bark orders, he found the best doctor for you and he was so worried." Demeter looks down at Raven with sad eyes, but that was gone in a flash and was replaced with a smile. " It looks like you are almost healed you can probably get out of this bed soon."

Raven looks up at Demeter and gives her a reassuring smile. " I would like to try today, I don't like sitting around much and I feel quite dirty."

Demeter stands up from her chair and pushes it off to the side. "Oh of course **mio caro, **I forgot you have been in this bed for four days!" Demeter runs off to a door on the far side of the room. "Just let me get a bath started for you, then I will help you get out of bed."

Raven chuckles and shakes her messy bed head making it look more of a lions mane then hair on a young woman's head. Bohater chirps and fly into the room landing on Raven's shoulder. Bohater nuzzles his mistress's neck and sits. " Hello Bohater hopefully you haven't caused much trouble." Demeter runs out of the room she was in and into the hall.

Raven hears shuffling of feet and shouting coming from Demeter. "Come on now Ms. Raven needs to clean up poor girl!" Raven hears voices, but they are over powered by the loud Italian/Polish woman. "What do you mean you don't know who I am talking about!" " Yes the injured girl that Mr. Auditore brought home, is there another injured girl in the villa I don't know about !"

Raven chuckles and slowly swings her legs over the side of the bed knocking the blood red covers off of her a bit. Raven pushes herself off the bed knocking the covers off of her completely. She stands shakily for a small period of time, but gains her balance. Raven walks around the room until she passes a full length mirror. Raven first notices that she has become thinner, due to the fact she has been living in hellish conditions since she left Poland. Then she notices what she is wearing. A horrid pink night gown! The gown was three sizes too big for Raven and was too short so the hem stopped just above her knee. Raven's face instantly turned red from embarrassment.

Demeter came in humming carrying a set of fluffy towels and a brush balancing on top. Demeter walks past Raven and goes into the room she disappeared earlier in. She exits and stops in front of the door. "Now Raven lets get you cleaned up." Demeter looks at the bed and sees that its empty and panics. Demeter looks around the room and see Raven standing by the full length mirror tugging at the hem of the night gown trying hoping that will make it grow an inch or two. Demeter chuckles at the sight; Raven looked like a large five year old that just got out of bed. Her hair was sticking up in odd angles, her face was flushed, and her nigh gown didn't fit her at all. " Sorry about that girl I needed to change you out of your clothes. Demeter walked over to Raven and took her hand leading her into what Raven realized was a bathroom." They were so worn and dirty, also we can't forget the blood." "There are so few care takers for the villa and I am the only woman!" Demeter smiles at Raven as she sits her down on a cushioned chair as she finishes preparing her bath. "I changed you into one of my night gowns can't have you laying around in your underwear, but it looks like are much taller than I am." Demeter turns around and smiles happily at a very embarrassed and bewildered Raven. " There I will leave you to bathe, and I will try to find you something else to wear in town." Demeter looks at Raven and smiles. " Oh I got it there is a nice shop near the villa, I will be right back." Demeter quickly exits and closes the bathroom and bedroom door behind her.

Raven blinks and takes in the new room she is in. The bathroom was adorn in tiles larger cream colored ones make the floor while half of the wall was covered in smaller cream ones with geometric blue patterns on them. The other half of the wall was painted a light sky blue. The room like the bedroom she was recovering in was brightly from windows, but smaller ones near the celling giving the user privacy. The tub was a huge French style lion claw cream colored tub that looked inviting. Bohater flew off of Raven's shoulder and landed on the mirror attached to dark wooden vanity Raven had her back to. Raven then gets up and walks over to the bathroom door and locks it. "Well Bohater at least I will be getting rid of this pink monstrosity". Raven then gets into the tub and starts to clean off four days of filth. A few hours later Raven is soaking is sitting in front of the vanity Bohater is resting on brushing her hair. "We have to be careful and alert Bohater."

A few minutes later Demeter bursts into the room scaring Raven and Bohater. "Ah Raven I found something suitable for you to wear. " Demeter hands Raven a light fabric, short sleeve , Italian noble style dress, which was a light powder blue. Also Demeter handed Raven a new set of underwear.

Raven turned red in the face and took the garments. " Thank you Demeter, but how did you get in here?"

Demeter smiles and looks at Raven. "**Mio caro **there isn't a lock I can't pick." " Now do you need help, if not I can come back later."

Raven's face turns pink the very thought of having someone helping her get dressed let alone into her underwear make her embarrassed. "No I can do it myself." Demeter smiles and leaves the room. Raven gets dress slowly trying to limit the throbbing in her side from her injury. " I swear what with this woman and dresses!" Surprisingly the dress fit Raven perfectly.

Raven exits the bathroom seeing Demeter with a large smile plastered on her face as she holds a pair of black two inch black heels. " I found some shoes for you **mio caro **I forgot to buy some I was just so excited about the dress!" Demeter hands her the shoes and continues to ramble." "You just so unhealthy thin, it was hard to find a dress for you!" Demeter smushes Raven's face between her hands in exaggeration. " We need to fatten you up **la mia ragazza**!" During the time Raven was man handled she was able to get on the shoes Demeter bought for her. " Come now Mr. Auditore has been asking for you since he found out you have been up and moving." Then Demeter grabbed Raven by the arm leading out of the bedroom. Raven was taken into the hallways, which was really a balcony/catwalk that over looked the large empty sitting room. Demeter continued to lead or more like drag Raven down one the right side of the Y shaped stairs, into the large empty sitting room, and into a medium size study. "Mr. Auditore the **ragazza **you saved is here."

Raven finally got to get a good at Mr. Auditore, the man who saved her. He is an older tall built man looking to be about in his forties. Hi skin is pail and has long shoulder length black hair that is slicked back. He wears red and black Italian Noble clothing along, with light armor, and a Italian saber resting at his side. Raven notices he has a scar on his face starting from the end of his brow, over his right eyes , and end almost in the middle of his cheek. Rendering is right eyes white with blindness. He looks at Raven and gives her a big smile showing relief that she is alive. "**Ciao il mio nome è **Mario Auditore, but you can call me Mario."

Raven smiles back and holds out her hand. "**e io sono **Raven Kamiñski, but you can call me Raven."

**Three months later: **

_Journal Entry I:_

_After me and Mario got acquainted he personally showed me around the villa and Monteriggioni. Auditore villas is a large beautiful place, but also a bit run down and empty much like its city. During my recovery I became friends with Mario, Demeter, and along with the mercenaries that served under Mario. Once I fully recovered I told Mario it was time for me to go back home. He looked reluctant, and Demeter looked like she was going to burst into tears. She did once she saw me and Mario off at the gates. I don't know why Mario insisted on escorting me, maybe he just making sure those men didn't come after me again. When we arrived at the __**wysypisko **__me and Bohater called home Mario was appalled. Yes the building was crumbling, but it was the only place I could afford after nursing Bohater while I was out on sea leaving Poland behind me. I thanked Mario and went inside, but I didn't expect Mario to fallow me, making me nervous and on edge. Mario took one look around and bellowed " This is no place for a young girl like you to live!" After that Mario insisted I live at the villa once I told him that my parents were dead and I cut ties with my family. He saw the pain in my eyes and knew that I wasn't ready to tell him the whole truth. I packed the few things I owed, which was really a medium size box with some stuff from my life in Poland. When we got back Demeter and Mario's mercenaries almost strangled me to death with their hugs. Mario told Demeter that I was in need of new clothing and I could pick anything I wanted. Demeter's face lit up and dragged me out of the villa while Bohater flew above us. At the end of the trip I came back to the villa with a smile on my face and a pouting Demeter next to me. She did not approve of my wardrobe of mostly dark colored blouses, corsets, trousers, and various boots of different lengths. During my spare time I fought with Mario's mercenaries in the large training ring in front of the villa. After some time Mario watched me fight told me of his family and the Assassin's Creed. Then my tanning began and Mario learned the whole truth on why I left Poland. It was hard reliving the tale, epically with an eavesdropping Demeter whaling behind the door, who soon burst into the locked room and hugged me after I was finished. After some time Mario was hit with some bad news in a form of a letter. The letter told that his brother along with his two out of three nephews were falsely accused of treason and hanged. Mario told me many stories about his family and I mourned with him. Mario worries about his sister in-law, his nephew Ezio and his niece Claudia. There has been no news of where they are, or if they are still alive after the stunt Ezio pulled at this father's and brother's hanging. _

Raven puts down her quill and shuts her journal. In her recovery her natural beauty has returned. Her wavy brown hair is a tad longer resting below her shoulder now. Her figure is fuller now leaving the starving looking girl and replacing her with young woman with curves in all the right places. She wears a blood red short sleeve blouse V-neck blouse that shows off her new found cleavage, and a black corset over it. She is also wearing black trousers that complements her curves and cuffed ankle high heeled books. As her accessories she wears a silver belt that has the Creed's symbol in the middle and on either side there are three layered sets of throwing knives that look like decoration. On her back is two sets of finely made long ornate silver daggers and resting on her side is a saber matching her daggers. She also wears silver ornate bracers with the right have having a hidden blade mechanism; thanks to Leonardo Da Vinci's modified design. Under her black corset it flexible armor that is a mix of metal and leather armor. Attached to her blouse is a pointed black hood hiding her face only letting you see the lower half of her face and a small glance of her stormy blue eyes along with the scar under her right eye. Raven gets up and signals for Bohater to leave his perch and come with his mistress. Bohater squawks and lands on Raven's shoulder. Raven opens the trap door in the floor of her room, climbs down a latter and goes down the hallway leading to the door that connects to the art room. When Raven was exploring the villa she discovered this secret room and asked Mario to move in. It was smaller than her old room that resided in the small tower that protruded from the villa. The windows over looked the city and had east access to the room when she needed to escape Demeter and her dresses. Raven made her way to Mario's study. The medium size room looked smaller than last time she was in there. Near the middle of the room was a pedestal that sat in front of a wall with codex pages on it. On the other wall sitting behind Mario's large, dark wooden desk was just plain stone walls but a bookshelf filled with books resided off to the side.

" You wanted to see me Mario."

Mario looks up from the letter he was reading and gives Raven and Bohater a big smile. " Ah my **Principessa delle Tenebre **there you are I have some good news and some bad new." Mario places his chin lazily on this folded hands propping his head up making him look like he is pondering the universe.

Raven chuckles and sits sideways on chair in front of Mario's desk so her legs are draped over the arm rest. She pulls down her hood and loos at Mario. " Well lets go with the good new first."

Mario chuckles and smiles at Raven, the girl who has become a daughter to him in these past few months. "Well my **principessa** I have news that Ezio, my sister in-law, and Claudia are alive and heading to Monteriggioni as we speak!" Raven looked surprised and ecstatic about the news she moves from her lazy position and sits in her chair almost copying Mario's, but with a more serious expression. " And the bad new…"

Mario lets out a sigh. " Looks like my nephew Ezio has become a wanted man by the Templars and he his mother and sister are being perused." Mario's face turns more serious. "According to this letter from my contacts the Templars are planning an ambush a few miles before Monteriggioni.

Raven's face matched Mario's expression. "When do you think they will arrive?"

Mario looked at his letter sitting before him and reads. " Well this came here today from one of my scouts, and according to this they are heading right this way…" Both Mario and Raven swiftly got up from their chairs knocking them over. Mario barked orders rallying up men as both Raven and him made their way to the stables. Raven mounted a large black stallion while Mario was already moving ahead on foot with his mercenaries.

Polish:

**Cholera: dammit **

**Wysypisko: dump**

Italian:

**Signora: Ms**

**Polacco: Polish**

**Mamma: mom**

**solo una piccolo: only a little **

**me sciocco: silly me **

**il mio nome è: my name is **

**mio caro: My dear **

**la mia ragazza: my girl **

**ragazza: girl **

**Ciao il mio nome è: Hello my name is **

**e io sono: and I am**

**Principessa delle Tenebre: Princess of Darkness**

**Principessa: Princess **


	6. Ezio

**Few miles outside of Monteriggioni**

Three people truck along the dirt road that cut through the rocky, grassy hills of Tuscany. Ezio walks ahead of his sister and mother leading them to safety. Claudia whines "Just how much further, mother should rest!"

Ezio looks back at his sister in annoyance and disbelief. "Just a bit further, we aren't stopping."

As soon as Ezio turns back around he is stopped by a group of guards and a very young man named Vieri de' Pazzi standing in front of them. He is about average height and small build, showing he rather have other people fight for him. His black hair is long and thin ending near his jaw line. He wears fine Italian noble clothing, a matching hat, and a plain saber resting at his side. "**Buon giorno **Ezio!" The young man gives Ezio a mocking wave. Ezio pushes his mother and sister who caught up to him behind him. Vieri looks at them and sneer continues his mocking tone. " How could you leave Firenze without saying a proper goodbye?" Veieri's guards started to move in offensive positions around Ezio, his mother, and sister.

Ezio looks at him in anger. "What do you want Vieri?"

Vieri looks at Ezio and continues his taunt. " Many things." Vieri looks up as if her is pondering and counts on his fingers. " A larger **palazzo**, two new steeds, a prettier bride….." Vieri grabs his saber and points it at Ezio. " Oh and yes… your life." Two of Vieri's guards break out of position. One goes to grab Ezio's mother and sister while the other goes to contain him. The guard goes to grab Ezio, but in one swift motion Ezio ducks and dashes behind the guard finally killing him with his hidden blade. Claudia cries out to Ezio as the guard starts to manhandle her and her mother. Ezio runs over and kills the unsuspecting guard killing him instantly. Vieri looks at the two dead guards. "I grow tired of this game. " Vieri motions for all of his guards to attack. "Finish him and do not spare the woman!" As the guards do to charge one by one falls dead when a rain of arrows fall from the sky. Vieri looks around in fear trying to find the shooter or shooters, only seeing nothing. " What sorcery is this!"

A friendly disembodied chuckled and boosts. " Not sorcery, boy. Skill!"

Vieri waves his saber around in in fear. "Show yourself!"

The disembodied voice replies" As you wish." Raven appears on her horse and takes a knife off her belt throws it and knocks Vieri's saber out of his hand. When Raven dismounts her horse with daggers in her hands , Mario runs out of the surrounding trees and hands Ezio a sword. "Here use this."

Vieri draws back and looks around in fear to his remaining guards. "Kill them! Kill then all!"

Mario draws his saber and with Ezio, Raven, and his mercenaries charge Vieri and his remaining guards. The battle was utter chaos Mario was in the middle of the fight swiftly taking down guards. Ezio , compared to Mario, was fighting rather clumsily protecting his mother and sister; along with three of Mario's mercenaries. Raven was fighting swiftly and gracefully as if she were dancing with Vieri's guards. After taking down three more guards Raven sees that Vieri has started to run away. Raven gives a loud whistle signaling for her horse and swiftly mounts as the horse continues to run towards Vieri.

When Raven departs to chase after Vieri the fight settles. Ezio turns to Mario and presents the barrowed saber to him. " Here you have my thanks."

Mario looks at Ezio with a slight smile. "Keep the sword Ezio".

Ezio looks at Mario in confusion. "Don't you recognize me?" Mario outstretches his arms in dramatization. "It's a me. Mario!"

Ezio looks a Mario with confusion still on his face. "Uncle Mario?"

Mario gives Ezio a bone crushing hug lifting him off the ground a little. " It's been too long, **nipote**!" Mario puts Ezio down and releases him . "Far too long!" Mario looks at Ezio with sadness on his face. "I heard what happened in Firenze… Terrible. Come. Let's get you all away from here."

**A Few Hours Later: **

Mario leads Ezio, Claudia, and his sister-in law through the streets Monteriggioni. " Come tell me everything."

Ezio gives the short version of the tale with anger as he fallows Mario. " They execusted father for treason. Federico and Petruccio too. Then they came for me."

Mario looks at Ezio with sympathy and continues to lead his family. " Do you know why?"

Ezio looks down in shame with his voice filled with regret and sadness. " I have no answers, uncle… Only a list of name taken from a man who wished me dead. " Ezio looks up and tires to erase the sadness from his face. " I still can't believe they are gone."

**At Villa de Auditore:**

Raven sits on the roof in a of the villa outside one of her bedroom windows, listening for Mario. Bohater fly around the villa's roof and lands on her shoulder. Raven smiles under her hood and pets Bohater. She could hear Mario explaining to Ezio on how Monteriggioni and Firenze have a love hate relationship, along with the interworking's of Monteriggioni .She shakes her head making Bohater to almost lose his balance. "Should we go to great our new guest, Bohater?" Raven gets up and stretches and starts to climb down the front of the villa with ease, finally she perches herself on the balcony's ledge right above the villa's entrance. With Bohater resting on her shoulder she continues to watch Mario speak to Ezio about the villa's history as they walk up the right curves, stone staircase.

As Mario enters the courtyard with his family in tow he smiles at them look over the beat-up villa. " Here we are **casa dolce casa**." Mario turns to his family and smiles "So? What do you think?"

Ezio gives Mario a look of sympathy mixed with small amounts of pride. " It's most impressive Uncle." This made Raven give out a small chuckle almost giving away her position. Yes the outside of the villa was beat up matching most of Monteriggioni, but the inside was cleaned up and beautiful. Thanks to Raven's and Demeter's hard work.

Mario looks at Ezio with understanding and gives a hearty sigh. "She's seen better days, I suppose." Mario smiles and looks at the villa. "Believe me. I'd have her shining again….if only if I only I had the time." Mario turns and looks at the villa balcony. "Raven **la mia ragazza** how long have you been up there?"

Raven smiles under her hood from her cat like perch on the balcony ledge. "Only for a little while I tried to catch the Templar boy that ran from the fight, but he had other guards that ambushed me." Raven looks up thoughtfully as if the ambush as no problem. "Nyx was startled a bit, but I got all of the guards. " But the Templar got away."

Mario smiles up at Raven in complete pride. "Raven can you show Maria and Claudia to their room, I would like to talk to Ezio more." Raven nods Bohater flies off her shoulder and starts to circle the villa's roof. Then in one fluid motion Raven gets out of her crouching position, stands and does a front flip off the balcony landing in a catlike crouch on the ground in front of Mario and his family.

Raven, with her hood still up, stands and Boahater lands on her shoulder as if nothing happened. "Come I will show you to your room it isn't that far." Both Maria and Claudia look at her dumb struck and fallow Raven into the villa. Raven took Maria and Claudia through the still empty entryway and up the right stair case. "You will be occupying the room next to the art gallery, and Ezio will be occupying the room down the hall by yours." Maria and Claudia's room is a large, brightly lit room. "The door on the left is the bathroom, on the back wall over there is the king size bed." Raven begins to move about the room helping Maria and Claudia settled. " On the left wall are two dark wood wardrobes and dressers." Raven turns to them and smiles under her hood. " I am sorry that you two have to share a room, but since I moved in there are only two guest rooms."

Claudia gives Raven a sheepish smile. "No that will be fine, but may I ask who are you I don't remember Mario having children or even being married."

Raven takes off her hood and finally takes in the appearance of the woman standing in front of her. Claudia's face is fuller and youthful making her look to be around fourteen. She wears traditional Italian noble clothing that is a bit dirty from her travel to Monteriggioni. Her dress is long that is light pink dress with while sleeves Her black hair looks painfully pinned back and placed into a bonnet that rests on the back of her head, which matches her dress. Maria's face was still youthful, just with a few wrinkles here and there. She also wore Itlian noble clothing just as dirty as Claudia's. Her dress was a long lighter red dress with dark red print. Maria's black hair also looks like it was painfully pined. Her sides her in elaborate braids, with ribbons, on the back of her head; while the back of her hair flowed freely just brushing against her shoulder blades. Raven runs a hand through her hair trying to think of a nice way to put how Mario and she met. "Mario saved my life; I was attacked by not so very nice men and was injured during my struggle." "He brought me here and made sure I was nursed back to health." Raven looks up still trying to put the old memory into nicer terms. "I became friends with Mario, along with some of the people of Monteriggioni, and he took me in giving me a new home." Raven smile at the two women that looked at her with sympathy. "Well I am going back to see Mario." Raven then pulls up her hood to avoid the gazes of Maria and Claudia.

When Raven reaches front of the villa and leans on a column watching the conversation between Ezio and Mario. As she watches Mario and Ezio she finally gets to look at Mario's beloved **nipote**. Raven had to admit Ezio wasn't bad looking. He was tall with olive tone skin, with hard, innocent chocolate brown eyes. His dark brown hair was pulled back into a short low ponytail while shorter pieces in the front loosely framed his face. He wore the traditional assassin's uniform; a white long tunic with red accents along with a black cape draped on his shoulder. Also on his left wrist was an old assassin's bracer containing a hidden blade. "Now that you have the **nipote,** you should outfit yourself." Mario smiles broadly at Ezio as if he came up with the best idea. "Raven can take you to a shop nearby, return here when you are finished and we will begin."

At the mention of her name Raven appears next to Mario with Bohater on her shoulder. "As you wish Mario." Raven's sudden appearance causes both Ezio and Mario to jump a little causing Raven to chuckle.

Mario turns and looks at Raven holding his hand to his chest dramatically. "My **Principessa delle Tenebre **don't scare me like that, are you trying to have me killed!." Under her hood Raven rolls her eyes at Mario, this was a dramatic performance both him and Demeter liked to put on.

Ezio looks at his uncle in confusion. "Begin? Begin what?"

It was both Raven and Mario turn to look at Ezio with confusion. Mario speaks hesitantly " Well I thought you came here to train, of course."

Ezio looks down sheepishly forgetting that he can hide behind his white pointed hood. " No, Uncle I came her to escape Firenze, and I intend to take my family further still."

Raven's face grew dark with a familiar sense of anger and sadness she hasn't felt in a while. She was thankful for Mario, when she fled Poland; yes she had some skill in fighting but not enough to fully protect herself. Ezio looked to be the same age as her and what she saw from their fight earlier he looked like a clumsy child with a sword. How can he protect himself and his sister and mother on the road without proper skill? Mario looked at Ezio with sadness. " But what about your father?" "He'd want you continue his work."

Ezio looked like he was completely lost. "What work? My father was a banker."

This gave both Raven and Mario a shock. Ezio was standing in front of them in traditional assassins uniform. What did he think it was a new fashion statement! Mario looked at Ezio in sadness. " Wait… He did not tell you?"

Ezio grabbed the bridge of his nose trying to figure out what Mario was saying to him. " I have no idea what you are talking about."

Mario looked up at the sky as if he was forsaking someone. " **Ma che mi combini, **Giovanni?!" Mario looked frustrated trying to find the words to tell the truth to his **nipote**. "Where to begin…" Raven looked back at Raven and sighed. "Now Raven take Ezio to the shop make sure he buys efficient equipment and het his gear fixed." Mario turns and starts walking towards the villa in hunched over position as if he was defeated in a great battle. "It will give me time to think."

Raven sighs and turns to Ezio. "Well what are you waiting for? "

Ezio looks at Raven in confusion, but that is immediately erased after Ezio noticeably has a once over Raven's form lingering on her bust then on her hidden face. Ezio puts on a smile that would make any girl melt, but Raven she saw right through his playboy act. Ezio turns towards Raven holding out his arm as he was going to escort her. "Now shall I escort you to the shop?"

Raven rolls her eyes under her hood. "Mario asked me to escort you, but if you know where it is by all means."

Ezio gives Raven a smile. "Of course I know where it is Uncle Mario did give me a tour." Ezio starts walking down the villa's back staircase heading towards the barracks. Ezio turns towards Raven and smiles over his shoulder as if he just won. "Well what are you waiting for?"

Raven chuckles. "For you to go in the right direction." Raven points behind were the front villa's staircase is. Raven hold out her arm to Ezio and smiles. "Now shall I escort you to the shop?"

Ezio pulls up his white hood to hide is embarrassed face, and fallows Raven. Raven leads Ezio down the villa's front staircase and then across a small courtyard and down the right curved staircase. Raven begins to effortlessly wave between people crowded around the streets while Ezio tries to keep up. When the crowd thins Ezio finally catches up to Raven. Ezio gives Raven another one of his playboy smiles. "So who are you really?" Raven turns her head slightly signaling that Ezio has her attention. "I don't remember Uncle Mario marrying, so how does he have such a **bella donna**, such as yourself living with my Uncle?"

Raven chuckles when she sees Ezio's save face that is trying to hide the hopeful look in his eyes. "If you wondering I am not your cousin, Mario saved me when I was attacked by some men." Raven let out a sigh and realized they stopped walking. "I was hurt badly in the struggle Mario made sure I was nursed back to health." Now come we are almost there." Within a few moments Raven and Ezio arrive at a small, slightly run down blacksmith shop. Raven leans on the counter lazily and watches the large well-built bald man working over the small forge in the corner of the shop. " Baldemar **Ich habe einen Kunden für Sie.**"

The large well-built man looks up from his forge and smiles when he sees Raven. His blacksmiths uniform was covered in soot making him look ten years older than a man in his late thirties. "Raven **mein lieber **it's good to see you!" Raven stops leaning on the counter and smiles back. "Now who is this new customer?"

Raven motions towards Ezio who has been trying to see Raven's face. Ezio puffs out his chest at the mention of his name as if he was trying to impress Raven. Ezio smiles and lays down the money Mario gave him. " I need a blade and some armor."

Baldemar smiles at the decent pile of money on the counter. "Well you came to the right place my boy!" Raven watched Baldemar help Ezio pick out his blade; a plain medium size saber made of folded steel. "Now what type of armor my boy I make all kinds ."

Ezio was entranced by all the pieces that Baldemar was showing him. In the end Ezio bought a set of hard leather armor. Raven lets out of breath and smiles at Baldemar "**Danke mein Freund**."

Baldemar smiles at Raven. "Any time Raven any time."

The walk back to the villa was quite until Ezio turned to Raven trying to break the silence. " So what language were you speaking back there?"

Raven absently stokes Bohater who decided to join the walk back to the villa. "German, Baldemar is from Germany." Raven gives a small smile under her hood. "I am mostly Polish, but some of my family is from Germany, and among other places." "I use to speak it all the time to them I like to keep in practice." Raven looks up and notices they are at the villa. "Well I have some business to attend to, and Mario and Claudia might wish to speak to you." Raven begins to walk off with a little more sway in her hips just to mess with Ezio. "See you around."

Ezio enters the villa to see both his sister and mother waiting for him. Claudia looks at Ezio with dramatic distress, something to be expected from a fourteen year old noble. "Ezio I don't like this place."

Ezio motions for Claudia to calm down. "Don't worry we are only staying her a little while."

Claudia puts a hand on her hip and gives Ezio a hard stare. " I want to go home."

Ezio looks down and lets out a sigh as he watches his mother and sister retreat to their room. " I know."

Ezio walks into Mario's office finding Mario standing near his desk looking over some papers. " **Salute,** uncle, I did as you asked." Raven who is sitting lazily in the shadows of Mario's office looks up from the sketch she was drawing and watches the two converses.

Mario looks at Ezio and smile. " Good; and quickly too Raven moves fast." Raven gives a small smile taking pride in Mario's praise. " Now let's teach you how to fight."

Ezio's face turned serious and looks Mario right in his good eyes. " No, like I said we are leaving." Raven deeply frowned at Ezio's reply and then started to sketch again.

Mario turned worried. " Ezio! You barley held you own against Vieri. You won't survive a week on the road. If you want to leave – so be it." Mario's reply shocked Raven when Mario was so against Ezio leaving, what changed his mind? " But if you so least do it armed with the skill and knowledge necessary to defend yourself." Mario looked at Ezio pleading for him to listen. " If not for me, for you mother and sister."

Ezio looked angry and annoyed. "Fine."

Mario looked at Ezio as he just won a glorious battle. " **Ottimo**!" Mario turned towards a general direction of the shadows trying to place Raven's whereabouts. " Raven come you are going to help me train Ezio."

Raven rolls her eyes and come out of the shadows behind Ezio and Mario. " Do I have too?"

Before Mario could protest, Ezio smirks at Raven and begins to circle her. " What are you afraid that my skill is better than you."

Raven shakes her head and lets out a laugh, almost letting her hood fall off her head. " What skill when you fight you look like a clumsy child."

Ezio face almost turns a bit read from anger. "I bet I can beat you in a fight!"

Raven lets out another laugh and starts circling Ezio, like lioness about to pounce on her pry. " Don't make bets you can't win **mały chłopiec**."

Demeter enters the room and watches the display with Mario. " Why don't you two make a good **coppia**!" This caused both Ezio to stop their little battle of words. Raven looks at Demeter with shock and disgust.

Ezio smiles and moves towards Raven wrapping a arm around her shoulders, while she was distracted by Demeter's words. "Why **grazie signora **we do don't we?"

Demeter gives Ezio a large smile. "Call me Demeter."

Raven shakes off Ezio and stalks out the door. "**Nie jesteśmy rodziną**, lets get this over with!"

Polish

**mały chłopiec: Little boy **

**Nie jesteśmy rodziną: We are not a couple**

German

**Ich habe einen Kunden für Sie: I have a customer for you**

**mein lieber: My dear**

**Danke mein Freund: Thank you my friend **

Italian

**Buon giorno: Good Day**

**Palazzo: Building **

**Nipote: Nephew **

**Casa dolce casa: Home sweet home **

**La mia ragazza: My girl **

**Principessa delle Tenebre: Princess of Darkness**

**Ma che mi combini: What were you thinking **

**bella donna: Beautiful Woman**

**Salute: Hello**

**Ottimo: Very Good **

**Coppia: Couple**

**Grazie signora: Thank you Ms. **


	7. Family arguments and Ezio's Training

** Outside the Villa:**

In the villa courtyard Mario stands outside a large concert circle arena; while inside the arena stands Raven and Ezio. Raven with her hood still up stands near the wall Mario is standing outside of while Ezio stands on the opposite side of her. Mario's smiling face is now serious as if he was a teacher talking to a student. "You can swing a sword, to be sure. But offense alone will not carry a battle. You must survive long enough to strike. Raven and I will teach you to dodge." As if that was her queue Raven unsheathes a plain but dull double folded saber and gets into an offensive position.

Raven begins to charge at Ezio, but he was able to doge out of the way, causing both him and Raven to circle each other. While Ezio unsheathes his own dull sword he tries to make conversation with Mario. "You said my father was just more than a banker."

Mario sighs as he watches Raven slap Ezio on the arm with her saber signaling he left an opening due to lack of concentration, which causes Ezio to give a small yelp in pain. " There is no use dancing around it." Raven takes a few more quick attacks at him, which Ezio nearly dodged. "Your father was an Assassin, Ezio." Raven takes another swipe at Ezio while he was dazed trying to process what Mario had told him. Last minute Ezio dodges but causing him to fall and land on the dirt floor of the arena.

Raven chuckles and hold out her hand to help Ezio up. "Come on I know you can do better." Ezio waves off her hand and gets up himself up. Raven turns to Mario "I will take it from here." Raven turns to Ezio and holds up her sword in an offensive position again. " Now again." Raven lunges at Ezio suddenly. Ezio spins on his heel slipping past Raven. Raven gives Ezio a smile that could kill. "Good, again." Mario watched the two; Raven would attack Ezio with grace and fire he has never seen in her before. Ezio started off clumsy but he was catching on fast, which was causing banter between the two. Raven had to admit she was having fun and Ezio was fast, but she was catching up. Raven spins on her heel and swipes at Ezio's arm. Ezio tried to side step it but she was too fast; Ravens dull sword hits Ezio's arm causing him to yelp in pain. Raven smiles. "Getting tired?"

Ezio smiles and gets back into a defensive position. " My sister can hit better than you, bring it on." From there the cat and mouse game continued. Ezio was improving greatly as he dodged Raven's attacks, but also getting hit here and there. Raven runs towards Ezio who turns right causing her to miss. Ezio gives Raven a cocky smile "Is that all you got? " Under her hood Raven's eyes filled with fire and determination. " Or are you just getting tired?" Raven runs toward Ezio. Ezio turns right again making Raven miss, but she turns with and slides on her knees swiping at Ezio's legs. When her dull sword hits Ezio, Ezio yelped in pain causing him to land on his back.

Raven stand up and tried to dust herself off and looks down at Ezio. Before she or Mario could speak a very energetic Demeter came bounding into the court yard. Her plain yellow gown twirled around her as she ran. " Mr. Auditore, Raven , and Sr. Ezio; dinner is ready!"

Demeter stopped and looked around in confusion. "Were is Sr. Ezio?"

Ezio got up from the ground and tried to dust himself off. "I am here **signora**, just took a bit of a fall."

Demeter looked at both Raven and Ezio horrified. " You two are filthy, go now into the villa and clean yourselves up!" Raven and Ezio both climbed over the arena's wall only to have Demeter to push them towards the villa's entrance, while Mario fallows behind laughing. "Raven, show Ezio his room and both of you get cleaned up, dinner will be waiting for you." Like the motherly figure Demeter was she saw that Raven was about to protest. "Raven, be nice these are our guests, I will not take no for an answer." With one final push from Demeter both Raven and Ezio were standing in the middle of the villa's entryway. "Come Mario, **signora** Maria, and **signora **Claudia are waiting."

Raven sighs and turns to Ezio. " Fallow me I will show you to your room, Demeter might have some clothes for you to wear already." Raven leads Ezio up the left stair case and past Claudia's and Maria's room. Raven motioned with her hand for Ezio to enter the room. " This is your room, your mother and sister are sharing a room next to yours." Raven motioned across the balcony. " That door on the left is Mario's room; Demeter lives off the grounds in a small house near the villa."

Ezio nodded taking this information in and then gives Raven another one of his smiles. " Now where is your room **bella**?"

Raven chuckles. " That is for me to know and for you to never find out." Raven walks away and waves over her shoulder. " Get cleaned up I will see you at dinner." Raven enters the art room and waits till she hears Ezio's bedroom door close. When she heard it close Raven began her journey to her room. Raven sighed and looked into her full length mirror on the far side wall. Demeter was right Raven was covered in dirt and sweat. She took off her hood to find dirt had also made its way onto her face highlighting the scar under her right eye. "Now let's see what am I going to wear?" When Raven opened her wardrobe she found all of her clothing and shoes are missing. In a panic Raven checks her small dresser and still nothing. Raven grumbles and plops down into her wooden desk chair. Raven looks over at her bed and sees a brand new dress with a note laying on it. Raven gets up and snatches the note.

_Dear Raven, _

_I found the most beautiful dress this shop and thought of you. I want you to wear this dress to dinner tonight. I am not taking no as an answer as you can see. You will look beautiful, don't break and old woman's heart by not wearing it. _

_Love, _

_- Demeter_

_P.S. Don't try looking for your dreadful clothing, and change into them. If you do I will take all your cloths again burn them and replace them with dresses. Also there are some matching shoes on your desk._

Raven balled up the note and threw it on the floor, and then Raven reluctantly changed. Raven turned and took in her appearance in her full length mirror. The off the shoulder dress was full length and hugged her curves, while showed a modest amount of cleavage. The color was light blue bringing out her stormy blue eyes and newly tamed, long chocolate brown hair. Raven sighed and slipped on the white and blue two inch heels that were sitting on her desk. Raven opened the trap door and carefully made her way to the dining hall. When she neared she could smell the delicious food Demeter and the small kitchen staff made.

When Raven she was hit with a wave of delicious aromas and a sight to be held. The first time ever the medium size dining room was full of people. Mario sat at the head of the table eating a ridiculous amount of food. Maria and Claudia, in new clothes, sat next to each other trying to hide their disgust while they ate like proper ladies. Demeter sat in Raven's usual chair across the table from Mario.

Demeter turned from her chair and smiled dramatically. "Raven, there you are!" Demeter waved Raven to enter further. " Come there is a seat left next to Ezio."

Raven grumbles as she makes her way to sit next to Ezio. "**Ja mam zemsty**."

Demeter smiles at Raven. "**Nigdy nie za milion lat**" Everyone but Mario looks at Demeter and Raven in confusion. Demeter smiles at everyone. " Raven is from Poland and my mother was Polish." Demeter shrugs her shoulders and continues to eat.

Before Raven could pull out her chair Ezio stands up and pulls it out for her. Ezio was cleaned up and neatly pressed. He wore a plain blood red shirt that hugged his muscles, black trousers, and black men's boots. His hair was tamed and back into its original style. "**Grazie**." Raven sits and Ezio pushes in her chair as if she was light as a feather.

Ezio moves back and sits into his chair, and turns towards Raven who has started eating. " So you do have a face."

Demeter dramatically sighs and waves her hangs as if she was trying to swat away a fly. "Of course she does, it's a shame she hides it all the time under those hoods, she wears."

Ezio smiles brightly and dramatically nods at Demeter. Then turning to Raven his chocolate brown eyes tracing every inch of her face. " It is a shame, it's such a **bel viso**."

This comment caused Raven to give a slight blush, but that was quickly put aside. Raven lazily rested her head on new newly propped up arm and batted her eyelashes at Ezio. Raven purred "Why **grazie**." Ezio gave Raven a smile like he won a prize. Then Raven purred out. "Too bad I can't say the same for you." The smile was wiped away from Ezio's face, causing all but a mildly mad Demeter to laugh.

Claudia gaped for breath. " I thought I would never see the day, a girl actually not falling for Ezio's charms." Claudia wiped the tears from her eyes and looks around the table. " Hey were is Raven?" Everyone looked over to where Raven was sitting only to find an empty chair and plate.

Raven was now sitting on the roof of the villa listening to the sounds around her. The dress was gone and replaced with a loose short sleeve white blouse and loose black trousers. Her chocolate brown hair moves with the slight breeze in the air. Raven hears a villa roof tile crack and whips around tackling the intruder and holding a iron dagger to their throat "Is that how you greet your guests?" Raven blinks and sees that her dagger is dangerously pressing into Ezio's throat. "However I do like this position, I can do without the dagger."

Raven takes the dagger away from Ezio's throat and gets off of him, accidently hitting one of his arms causing him to wince. " Sorry, what are you doing up here?"

Ezio sighs and sits down next to Raven. " I was walking around the grounds exploring the villa more, I saw you up here and thought you could use the company."

Raven looked at Ezio and saw the sincereness in his innocent chocolate brown eyes of his. "**Grazie**" Raven looked at Ezio who was rubbing the arm she accidently hit.

Raven and Ezio sat in silence for a while just starting at the stars. Suddenly Bohater landed on Raven's shoulder startling Ezio. " That raven seems to like you, I have seen it land on your shoulder several times."

Raven stroked Bohater's fathers and looked at Ezio. " Me and Bohater have been together for a long time now. "

Ezio looked at Raven in confusion and chuckles. " What type of name is Bohater."

Raven chuckles and smirks slightly at Ezio. " Bohater is polish meaning worrier for fighter. " Boahter puffed out his chest and gave a loud squawk, causing both Ezio and Raven to smile and laugh. " When I was leaving Poland the ship I was taking got caught in a storm, the wind was so bad Bohater landed on the deck half dead." Raven stroked Bohater's feathers lovingly " I nursed him back to health; when I arrived in **Italia **I tried setting him free but he stayed with me." Raven turned to Ezio seeing his genuine smiling face. "I like your smile."

Ezio stared at Raven in confusion. "I smile all the time."

Raven shook her head and looked back at Ezio. "No the one you just had that was a real smile, the others I have seen you give were to see if a girl would jump into bed with you or one of cocky ignorance."

Ezio smiled again at Raven as she looked up at the stars. "You looked lovely in that dress tonight, but to me you don't look like the dress type".

Raven looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Trust me the only reason why I was wearing it is because Demeter took my clothes captive and threated to burn them if I didn't wear that infernal thing."

Ezio chuckled. "Demeter seem to be a over enthusiastic person."

Raven laughed. "You have no idea, when I woke up from my recovery I was swept up and thrown into a dress, and don't even try locking a door she can break into any lock."

Ezio laughs at Raven's experience with Demeter. " I am surprised that she isn't a master thief."

Raven laughs at the image of Demeter running on rooftops in a pink dress. " Trust me that would be difficult, Demeter once stole my clothes before I had to do a job for Mario." Raven sighs and looks at Ezio's amused face. " I had to steal some trading manifest, it was an easy job, but when you are forced to wear a dress and run on rooftops you tend to stumble."

This caused both Ezio and Raven share a laugh. "I would of liked to see that."

Raven and Ezio looked up at the stars for a little longer in science. "So, Poland; what brought you to **Italia**?"

Raven's tensed and got up and began to disappear into the darkness. She looks back at Ezio before being engulfed by the darkness around them. "I had to run". Then Raven was gone leaving a bewildered Ezio.

**The next day: **

Again Raven and Ezio stood in the circle arena. Raven' black pointed hood was up and she wore a black V-neck blouse, with a blood red corset over it, black trousers, knee high black heeled boots, and all of her deadly accessories. Ezio who stood across from her wore the same white traditional assassin's uniform. Mario smiles ready to get on with the next lesson. "**Bene. **Raven and I taught you how to avoid your enemy's attacks. Now you'll learn how to turn to your advantage."

Raven unsheathes the plain dull saber again and begins to circle Ezio. " All this talk about Templars and Assassins it reeks of fantasy!" Raven in one swift movement swipes at Ezio's right side, only to have it blocked by Ezio's saber last minute.

Mario smiles knowingly. " Like something from an old parchment covered in arcane writing perhaps?"

Ezio who has been catching on how to block Raven's attacks gets hit in the side when he leaves an opening from lack of concentration. " How did you know…?"

Raven goes to swipe at Ezio's head, but was stopped by Ezio stepping on her foot and pushing her back. Mario smiles at the progress Ezio had been making and answers in a serious tone. "You have your father's blade. I figured you'd have the Codex page he was holding as well."

Raven jumps back then charges to swing. Ezio blocks with his saber and turns causing her to loose balance and stumble backwards. Mario smiles and claps signaling the lesson was over. " Well done, **nipote**! You've really come into your own."

Ezio exits the arena and walks up to Mario with a smile. "Thank you uncle, for all you have given me."

Mario smiles and gives Ezio a dismissive wave. "You're family! Such is my duty and desire!"

Ezio smiles at Mario and nods " I am glad you had me stay."

Mario smiles and almost embraces Ezio. "Good! You've reconsidered leaving!"

Ezio's turns away from Mario. "We sail for Spain in three days." Raven who was laying on the edge of the arena petting Bohater who preached himself on her stomach, abruptly sat up in shock.

Mario looked at Ezio desperate almost begging. "But, **nipote,** I have given you these skills that you might be better prepared to strike against our enemies…."

Ezio looked at Mario with small amounts of anger. " And if they find me I will be ready."

Mario face began to flush in anger. " You want to leave Ezio? To throw away everything your father fought and died for? To deny your heritage? Fine! **Come vuoi Arrvederci e buona fortua.**"

Ezio looks at Mario in confusion and desperation. "Uncle wait!" Ezio turns to Raven for help. "Why is he so upset?"

Raven walked twards Ezio with slight anger in her stormy blue eyes." How can he not be? Vieri has been harassing us ever since you first arrived. Which is to be expected, I suppose. Given his heritage…." Raven sighs and looks at Ezio, then walks away.

Ezio fallows the direction Mario and Raven went were he found himself in the back court yard. Mario stops talking to Raven and looks at Ezio in confusion and surprise. " Ezio, what are you doing here?"

Ezio looks at Mario with determination. " Taking responsibility, Vieri troubles you because of me"

Mario chuckles. " Vieri troubles us because he is a Templar…" Mario points to Raven, himself and Ezio "…and we're Assassins."

Ezio looks at Raven in surprise then his face shows determination again. "Either way, I wish to help."

Mario sighs. "Va** bene. **Then listen close." Mario's face turned serious and began to reveal his plan. "First we must find a way into the city. Though it seems Vieri expects us." " He has sealed the gates and sent his men to guard them." Mario looked up scratching at the light stubble on his chin. "Fortunately for us, the city is larger than his host. The southern gate suffers for it. So this is where will strike."

Polish:

**Ja mam zemsty: I will have my revenge **

**Nigdy nie za milion lat: Never in a million years**

Italian:

**Signora: Ms.**

**Bella: Beautiful**

**Grazie: Thanks/ thank you**

**bel viso: Beautiful face**

**Italia: Italy **

**Bene: Good **

**Nipote: Nephew **

**Come vuoi Arrvederci e buona fortua: So be it. Goodbye and good luck. **

Va** bene: Alright **


End file.
